A Revelação do Segredo de Victoria
by Lab Girl
Summary: O que Amy esconde por trás de todas as camadas de algodão e poliéster? Sheldon está prestes a descobrir.


**********Título: A Revelação do Segredo de Victoria**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl******  
****Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, humor, romance******  
****Advertências:** Linguagem não apropriada para menores de 12 anos******  
****Classificação: **PG-13******  
****Capítulos**: 1 (One shot)******  
****Completa:** [ x ] Sim******  
****Resumo:** O que Amy esconde por trás de todas as camadas de algodão e poliéster? Sheldon está prestes a descobrir_._

**Notas da Autora:** Esta fanfic é resultado de uma conversa no chat Shamy do NFF - vendo algumas fotos sensuais da Mayim Bialik na época de _Blossom_, e um simples comentário da minha amiga virtual Vanessa ("Se a Amy pegasse a ideia, eu fico imaginando como o Sheldon reagiria") me fez lembrar daquele dado que a Amy solta em um episódio (sobre sua lingerie da Victoria´s Secret) e... _"Bang"!_ Surgiu a ideia desta fanfic xD

Espero que se divirtam lendo. É apenas uma brincadeira para passar o tempo. O meu e o de vocês ;)

* * *

Sheldon Cooper está na sala do apartamento de sua namorada, Amy Farrah Fowler. É _Noite de Encontro_ e eles resolveram jantar na casa dela, com direito a uma partida de Contrafactuais de sobremesa – o jogo _deles_, que suas mentes únicas e brilhantes inventaram em conjunto dois anos atrás. E que, por uma curiosa razão, somente os dois conseguem jogar.

Eles acabam de terminar mais uma rodada, quando Amy se levanta e pede licença para ir ao banheiro. "Eu volto já."

Sheldon meneia a cabeça, concentrando-se, então, em recolher os cartões de perguntas espalhados sobre a mesinha de centro.

Um silêncio agradável toma conta do apartamento. Mas Sheldon começa a estranhar quando termina de recolher todos os cartões de Contrafactuais e Amy ainda não voltou.

"Será que ela se sentiu mal?" ele se pergunta em voz alta.

O jantar não foi nada pesado, então ele conclui que talvez ela esteja escovando os dentes – estranhamente, por alguma razão, ela costuma demorar bastante em algumas de suas escovações diárias. Especialmente quando ele está por perto.

Dando de ombros e recostando-se contra o sofá, Sheldon espera mais alguns minutos. Quando ele decide ir atrás dela para saber se está tudo bem, seu intento é interrompido pela entrada repentina de Amy.

As sobrancelhas de Sheldon se levantam ao vê-la entrar na sala com uma outra roupa. Ou melhor: sem _quase nenhuma_ roupa!

Porque o que cobre o corpo de Amy Farrah Fowler não passa de duas peças de tecido acetinado.

"Oi, Sheldon" ela diz, com voz sensual, balançando os cabelos sobre os ombros pálidos.

Sheldon fica sem reação por um momento, os olhos muito abertos, tragando a saliva com dificuldade pela garganta repentinamente seca.

"Não vai dizer nada?" Amy retira os óculos, mordendo a armação de maneira sexy – ou pelo menos de maneira que _ela_ acha sexy – como viu num filme.

Sheldon pisca algumas vezes antes de se manifestar. "Vou. O álcool do seu enxaguante bucal deixou você bêbada?"

"Não. Nunca estive tão sóbria" ela sorri, aproximando-se do sofá.

"Então... então só pode estar possuída por um parasita alienígena!" ele se levanta, preocupado com a aproximação de Amy vestindo aquela coisa diminuta que o deixa ver partes do corpo dela que ele só costumava imaginar que existissem.

Mesmo a alguns passos de distância eles estão tão próximos que Sheldon pode sentir o perfume suave de sabonete que vem dela. E a essência do xampu anti-caspa, um cheiro doce que sempre associou à Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Eu só quero ser possuída por você, doutor Cooper" ela murmura, avançando mais na direção dele.

_E agora?_ Sheldon sente o ar faltar, e na tentativa de não sufocar, sua respiração fica tão acelerada que pensa estar prestes a ter um ataque de asma – mesmo nunca tendo sido asmático. Seu peito sobe e desce visivelmente por baixo da camiseta vermelha do herói _Flash_.

"Onde... onde arrumou essa... essa roupa?" ele consegue perguntar apesar da boca seca.

"É um segredo que eu compartilho com _Victoria_, Penny... e agora: você" ela diz, piscando.

"Quem é Victoria?" ele estranha o nome. "O nome não me soa familiar, ela não faz parte do nosso círculo social."

Só então Sheldon concluiu que era melhor enquanto _aquilo_ havia permanecido um segredo, coberto pelas camadas de algodão e poliéster colorido às quais ele já estava acostumado.

Ele nunca viu tanta pele de Amy. Tão branca e... e aparentemente tão macia. Sua curiosidade científica demanda experimentação, e, o que ele pode fazer? Não é do seu feitio ir contra seus instintos de cientista. E eles lhe dizem, de repente, que descobrir os mistérios de Amy Farrah Fowler deve ser tão satisfatório quando desvendar os grandes mistérios do Universo.

Amy, por seu turno, está decidida: esta noite é tudo ou nada. Resumindo, ela resolveu apelar depois de muitas insinuações suas que passaram despercebidas por Sheldon – bem, segundo seus conhecimentos acerca da personalidade do brilhante e peculiar namorado, na verdade ele que as ignorou todas por medo de ultrapassar a linha que ela tanto almeja romper. Diante disso, ela resolve que a melhor tática é o ataque.

Jogando os óculos em cima da mesinha de centro, Amy avança para Sheldon e passa as mãos no peito dele, agarrando o tecido da camiseta e puxando-o de encontro aos seus lábios.

O contato é... eletrizante. Uma experimentação nova com sabor de êxito total.

Quando os dois se separam, ambos ofegantes, Sheldon olha bem dentro dos olhos verdes da namorada.

"Fascinante!" o doutor Cooper murmura, antes de ele mesmo colocar os lábios em cima dos da doutora Fowler novamente.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Autora:**

**1. Sim, eu espero que tenhamos algo mais físico entre Shamy na série (e tudo indica que um dia vai rolar!).**

**2. Não, eu não fiz esta história pensando em ser fiel a algo que poderia acontecer num episódio real – então me permiti extrapolar um pouco no intuito de divertir, que é o primordial das minhas fanfics.**

**3. Eu adoro receber reviews, então se você leu isto aqui, se gostou, se riu ainda que uma vez durante a leitura, mande uma para mim ;) pode ser em português, inglês, espanhol! Só não vale mandarim e/ou grego xD**

**E, claro: obrigada por ler! :)**


End file.
